


Soothing innocence

by Nami_Lev



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_Lev/pseuds/Nami_Lev
Summary: This is a story of two. They didn't expect to get as close as they did, with the many secrets that were between them.It was something stronger then them, a connection pulling them closer.But will they stay together?This relates to characters in my main story "New beginnings"An extra back story if you will.





	1. A meeting

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I am not from a country where English is their primary language.  
> Grammar errors and misspells are bound to happen.

**“Excuse me, do you think I could rest here for the night?” He spoke out with a hoarse gravelly voice. Crouched down and trying to look ill, he cleared his throat, as the woman gasped**  
**“My, you look so pale and sound awfully sick! By god you must go to the doctor!”**  
**“A doctor?” He frowned, confused, as the woman called back into the house to her husband who came out as well.**  
**“Yes, come on, we are taking you to her right now, the doctor always has space for someone to also stay the night!” The woman came out with her husband.**

**Confused, he was rushed by the two, who simply ushered him out of town.  
** **"The sun is going down, we have to get home, but go down this road and at the crossroad you will see a house. The doctor will accept you and take care of you, go now!" They ushered him to go then walked back to their house.  
** **He wasn't sure if they just decided to kick him out with an excuse or there was really a doctor down the road, but giving them the benefit of the doubt he straightened himself and walked down the road.**

**"Crouching really actually hurt my back. It has been awhile since I got my wings out as well… After I will be done here I should do some exercises… Or maybe I should check this "doctor" and see if they will help me with my back… Hmm…"  
****Mumbling to himself is a habit Mikhail acquired over the course of years of walking on the earth alone without anyone. He was quite alone in heaven as well, after his fight with Ashmedai, but now on earth he didn’t even have him to bother.** **  
** **It started with him talking to animals, then to objects, and now he is just talking to himself. Keeps him company to hear a voice though sometimes his own voice annoys him.  
****Soon enough he could see a house in the distance, a rather small one, right on the crossroad. It was quite dark already, but he could see dim light from inside.  
****"I hope they aren't asleep…" he muttered while beginning to slouch again.**

**A knock on the door and he could hear shuffling from inside. A short moment passed before the door was opened and at first he didn't see anyone, until he looked down to see a woman.  
** **She was quite tall for a female human, and for some reason she was barefoot on the wooden floor. It’s a very angelic behavior to walk barefooted, but he could argue that it is also a child’s behavior to walk around barefooted even in the mud.  
** **She wore a long simple brown dress, with long sleeves, an apron around her waist, tied in a neat bow behind, resting on her lower back.  
** **Her hair was black as the night, short and very puffy, almost untamed, as if it's the first time that she was letting it grow out.  
** **Her eyes were deep grey with a twinkling gleam in them, the gleam of an innocent, of a pure soul.**

**Could she really be the doctor or is she the doctor's partner? Or maybe his child?**

**A gasp snapped him out of his thoughts as she quickly moved out of the way.  
** **"I'm sorry, it's so rude of me to just stare!"**

**She was staring at him? He didn't even notice as he was kinda staring back, or analyzing. Yes he was analyzing.  
** **"Please come in, Mikhail, your back must be killing you, you are all slouched. These weather conditions are not ideal for your back as well, it has been grey skies all week with no rain, so humid." She pulled him in, before closing the door behind him.**

**Mikhail's brain raced for a moment, before stopping in his tracks and straightening to look at her.  
** **"How do you know my name and what I am?" He asked.  
** **She stopped dead in her tracks as well, moving her hands to gently grab the apron around her waist.  
** **"I don't want trouble…" She mumbled in response, making Mikhail drop his shoulders.**

**Something in her voice in reaction screamed innocent to him. Something in her, something about her, made him feel safe but he had to stay on guard.**

**"I don’t want to give you trouble as well. And yet, I still need to know... How do you know my name at least." He said, as she turned to him, looking down, playing ever so childishly with the edge of her apron. "I will not cause you harm. Unless… Me finding out what you are will bring you harm."  
** **"I don't know what it will bring me. You finding out who I am… But I still have so much more to give to these people so I beg of you… Let me stay. I want to keep helping them, and I promise to never tell a word to anyone about who you are."**

**She looked up at him with a sincere look in her eyes. He battled for a moment with himself before letting out a soft sigh.**

**"Mind if I stay for a while? I have been traveling for a while and as you said, my back hurts." He asked. "It also will calm me down to see if you really are a kind spirit." He reasoned with her, but also he reasoned with himself. He is staying and letting her take care of him because he needs to know her true intentions. That is all there is.  
** **"Stay as long as you like, I have a guest room. I will go get you something for your back, then I can warm some milk for you before you rest your head." She spoke and started to walk away down the small hall.  
** **She was now on a mission, a mission to take care of him. Her whole body language changed while it was about him and his health.**

**"Wait." Mikhail called to her. She stopped to look at him. "Please, call me Michael in front of the human, or well… In general.. And what may I call you?"  
** **She smiled from ear to ear, a kind and soft smile.  
** **"Amber. Nice to meet you then, Michael." She said softly before walking into a room.**

**The way his name rang with her voice. The way she smiled and spoke, turned and walked away… No, he is staying here to supervise her intentions. Not for any other reason. Nothing else. Not alternative motives. It's him doing his job.  
** ****

**And yet, why does her house smell so sweet… Honey like, warm, rich, musky, earthy and well…  
** **An amber smell.**


	2. an odd feeling

**He sat on the couch and looked around the house. It was simple, but it had elements from everywhere. Maybe she got many gifts from the different villages around, or travels tended to stop as well for a rest and care and gifted her things.  
** **She came back with a wooden bowl and looked at him. Her hand looked small wrapping around that wooden bowl.**

**"I don't want to be rude,” She started to speak, making him focus on her now and not her hands, “but I will need you to take off your shirt."  
** **"I wouldn't mind, if it’s necessary.” He shrugged and looked back at the bowl in her hands. “But I would like to know why before I do so. What’s in the bowl?"  
** **"This cream helps relieve pains like muscle cramps."  
** **"Has it been tried on back pains of none humans?"  
** **"A few, yes. Do you wish me to explain how it works?" She asked with a soft smile, and a part of him wanted to humor her and hear it but then she chuckled to herself. “Actually, don’t ask. Because I don’t know how to explain the science behind it. So let’s just call it magic.”**

**Mikhail watched her for a moment, cannot help but smile back at her.  
** **“Okay then.” Is all he said before stretching to take off his shirt. Amber watched him quietly without much reaction, walking quietly closer to him. “Have you seen many naked men in your days as a doctor?” Mikhail teased lightly as he could actually see her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.  
** **“I have seen plenty of men with their tops off, but never uhh… Naked. Even when they have a wound on their leg they still are covered up...”  
** **“Really?” Mikhail asked, rather curious, looking at her as she looked to the side slightly embarrassed. “Mind if I ask why?” He asked before slightly squinting at her. “I would assume as you are a creature that you don’t follow god’s word on keeping yourself pure until marriage.”**

**“I am keeping myself clean until marriage… Is it naive of me to believe in god and his word even though I am not human?” She looked up at him, with certain hopefulness in his eyes. It was not something he expected but… It was a pleasant surprise none the less… But he noticed the sadness in her eyes, so he started to stumble on his words.  
** **“O-oh no! That is not what I meant! It’s just… Surprising honestly. And it is pleasant to know that you know God's word and follow it.” He rubbed the back of his neck as Amber smiled.  
** **“In that study area if you will look, you will see all my religious stuff. I tend to put it there as people get caught off guard when they discover their doctor is also religious.”**

**He nodded and turned his back on her, looking towards the study. He could feel himself tense up and he wasn't sure why he was on edge. Maybe it's because only certain humans showed him kindness, or the fact that he embarrassed himself right now greatly. Either way, he tried to calm himself down while looking towards her study she pointed at.**

**The room had various books, all organized by the first letter of the cover. Among them there were various hand made handbooks with engravings on the side to be able to easily tell which one is which.  
** **On the table there were four candles, one on a stand, two on each side and one in front of them, closest to the person sitting at the table.  
** **To the left of the candles, there is a closed handbook, tied with a thin vine loosely. To the right of the candles, there was a small oil container made of wood with a wooden lid, with a grey feather laying next to it, with the tip tucked under the oil container.**

**His mind raced for a moment, trying to process the sight before him, yet he was swiftly pulled out of his own mind with the feeling of warm fingertips, gently grazing his back. Her fingertips traced the faint markings of the wings, before she placed her palm right between the two marks.**

**“Why did you tense up?”  
** **“I- Well… You are still a stranger and not human…”  
** **“I guess I can’t blame you.”**

**Mikhail stayed quiet as she pulled her hand away before returning it, only to now cover the markings and his back with the cream, spreading it around.**

**From her soft hands, to her gentle touch, to the repeating motions - something in all of that helped him relax slightly and even slouch. The areas where she laid the cream seemed to warm up slightly, somehow releasing the tense in his muscles.  
** **Before he even noticed or could protest, her hand went up to his nape. His body oddly enough didn’t tense again, but rather calmed down to her touch to his neck and shoulders. The warmth from the cream and her hand spread to his shoulder and down to his chest, making his whole body relax.**

**What is this feeling?**


End file.
